A Soldiers Coming Home
by Sigh-Ah
Summary: SEAQUEL to Travelin' Soldier, can be read alone. Iruka gets his long awaited letter on his soldier and then promptly faints, so when he wakes up boy does Kakashi 'have at him'. the happy ending to a sad tale AU, OOCness, Yaoi, GUY/GUY, LEMON Kaka/Iru


**I OWN NOTHING**

**Sequel! this is a sequel to Travelin' Soldier, I recommend you read that one first, otherwise this is practically a PWP, but I suppose it COULD be read alone... any way LEMON Yaoi, GUY/GUY you've been warned if you don't like don't read...sorry! **

**ok so here's that 'long' awaited sequel and a happy ending!**

* * *

A Soldiers Coming Home

It had been well over a year since the news of Kakashi's death. He hadn't changed much; his routine stayed the same, work, eat, sleep, work, eat, sleep, clock work was all his life had become. Choji, Choza's son had passed away just a week earlier in the final raid against Vietnam. The diner was on hiatus and everything seemed just so grey and gloomy. Even now as the sun finally started to peak through the clouds allowing mothers to hang their weeks worth of laundry out, fathers to take that last seasonal trip fishing and children to get in their fill of leaf piles. All of this normality still couldn't take away from the fact of all the lost soul still out there.

Iruka stepped back from the clothes line everything strung tight so as not to be blown away by the wind which had started to pick up a poor indication of a storm brewing in the far distance of time. Nodding Iruka turned around and nearly screamed as a soldier stood before him. Dressed in full military blues, his burette like hat casting an ominous shadow over his eyes and face. Slowly without saying a word he bowed. Iruka was in shock why on earth was a soldier dressed in blues on his door step, better yet in his back yard. Iruka hadn't meant to turn defensive but the pulling of his arms to his chest was just instinctive and he eyes the man warily.

Stepping back an inch Iruka pulled his hands to his chest defensively almost fearfully. As he eyed the bowing soldier he then realized how rude he was being. "C-can I help you with something-"

"-are you Iruka Umino?" the voice was gruff and very strained sounding but Iruka thought for a split second it may have sounded familiar. Blinking Iruka tried to gather his thoughts and slowly replied.

"Y-yes sir I am." Iruka said softly just as a letter was shoved before him by a gloved hand. Iruka looked from the top of the hat-all he could see from the angle of bow the soldier was in- to the letter then back again. Slowly he took the parchment and frowned at its official contents. Iruka knew that parchment wasn't cheap and usually only important documents used such a thing. Slowly he took the letter and frowned. Was this the official letter of Kakashi's death he had been waiting on all this time? Slowly he took the letter and without removing his eyes from the still bowed soldier opened the envelope.

As he pulled the paper from the envelope he frowned when the soldier spoke once more. "Please read it aloud if you will." The males arms were seemingly glued to his sides while his hands where nervously fisting the end of his jacket. Iruka thought the idea of reading a letter meant for him was rude of the soldier to ask, after all it was probably important, confidential, and if at best personal.

Iruka glanced up and frowned before looking down and reading aloud what he had yet a chance to read in his mind. "_Your_ soldier is coming home." Iruka blink before blushing a little. Quickly looking to the male he frowned. "There must be some mistake! Kakashi died almost 20 months ago! Nearly 2 years since Kakashi's death and he is the only soldier I am waiting for sir-"

The soldier cut Iruka off. "I told you Kakashi, please, sir is so formal." Kakashi stood up a long scar traveling down his cheek and a sad smile gracing his lips. Iruka gasped a shocked smile before tears filling his eyes, then promptly fainted falling to the ground hard. Kakashi flinched then blinked in confusion. "Iru- Iruka?!" going to his side he patted the boys face but didn't even get a stir out of him. Kakashi looked around quickly to see that no one was near Iruka's white picket fenced-in yard.

Gently picking Iruka up Kakashi tossed him over his soldier with general ease just as an elderly lady came out from the neighbors house. Her face went a shade paler as Kakashi and she eyed each other. "oh dear, is the poor lad ok?" she asked slightly worried.

Kakashi waved with a flick of his wrist. "Mah, he's fine just a little exhausted from the heat is all. See I'm taking him inside right now to cool down." The lady nodded and Kakashi grunted as he continued to carry his load inside.

When Iruka opened his eyes he was shirtless for one thing and had a cool clothe against his head. Slowly sitting up he gasped and grabbed at the back of his head in pain. The wet clothe falling into his lap. When another hand reached his head as well his eyes popped open and he gasped at the two mismatched eyes staring back at him. Quickly Iruka grabbed the hand that was rubbing his head in light concern. "Kakashi? Your dead!" he felt the hand and inspected it as if it was about to become see through. "If I can see you then that means I'm dead! But if I'm dead and your dead then- oh god please let me have signed a DNR." Iruka begged out loud as he forced Kakashi's hand to his cheek reveling in the coolness of the touch as it sent shivers down his back.

Kakashi grinned before he shook his head. "No my sweet little dolphin you and I are very much alive. See?" to prove his point he gently grasped Iruka's hand and pulled it to his chest where his heart beat loud and strong. Iruka gasped. Lunging for Kakashi he wrapped his arms around the soldiers neck and latched his lips onto his securely.

Kakashi grunted but smiled into the kiss. "geez if I knew I was coming home to this I should have tried much harder!" Kakashi laughed softly as he tenderly wrapped his arms around Iruka. Kakashi's hands making slow and tender circular motions on the others lower back causing goose bumps to form on Iruka's arms.

Iruka pulled away and frowned. Panting slightly he began making soft chaste kisses. "how- what- your home?" his eyes where more doe like and teary than that of the own animals in which he was comparing them too.

Kakashi smile sadly. "Yes, I was captured, and sent to a camp. I was forced to work hard and was starved any time I fell ill or weak, it was weird for me to believe I survived. But about 4 months ago I was rescued along with a few others of my squad, well at least those who had managed to miraculously survive. Right before we were captured we all agreed to rip our tags off so that we didn't give false hope to out families we wanted them to move on and not wait on a dead man. Mostly we knew we were going to die and well even I didn't want to see you break with false hop-" Iruka lunged forward again his tongue lapping softly at pale pink lips and Kakashi gave an indignant squeak of surprise when he felt Iruka's cool hands travel up under his blues to pinch and tweak lightly at his nipples.

"Iruka I just got home you haven't seen me in almost 3 years maybe we should take it slo-"

Iruka sat back tears of frustration in his eyes. "Kakashi I have never been patient or slow, though I have yet to ever do this kind of thing before I refused to look for another man, I hardly even masturbated in hopes that when I see you I can have a real orgas-" Kakashi lunged for Iruka then. His lips clamped firmly over the tanned ones.

Quickly Kakashi's hand traveled to his top coat and ripped it off seemingly effortless sending buttons flying then his layers just seemed to melt, every layer he had was ripped and tugged into shreds by either himself or Iruka in an attempt to fully divest him. "I warned you!" Kakashi said teasingly in-between kisses as he grabbed the hem to a shocked Iruka's pants and pulled them down with a harsh yank sending Iruka sprawling out on his bed.

Iruka whimpered softly when Kakashi crawled up on his hands and knees letting his slowly hardening member brush against Iruka's and he hissed at the contact. Settling down pinning the two members between their bodies Kakashi grinned as he gently thrust his hips into Iruka's almost begging the man to whimper once more, to hear his sweet voice call out his name once more.

Kakashi grinded hard but slowly and Iruka whimpered and thrust against him repeatedly in an attempt to make the soldier loose his rhythm and force him to speed up the pace. Slowly Kakashi took a glance at Iruka and smiled before looking around and grasping the scented Shea butter lotion from the night stand. Steeling a glance every once in a while at Iruka to see if he'd noticed anything. Gently he opened the container and put a large glob in his grasp rubbing his fingers together to warm it up slightly before he firmly wrapped it around his partners painfully erect member. Iruka stilled and his eyes opened with tears in them as he whimpered in pure bliss before shamelessly thrusting into the others hand. His face was red and his skin slick his sweat, his breaths ragged and his heart a little tachycardic.

Kakashi slowed his ministration causing an exasperated growl to come from his partner. Iruka glared at Kakashi panting at him and Kakashi had to smile. "Iruka, listen. When I start I probably wont be able to stop myself no matter how much pain it may cause, but I will do my hardest to make sure you are ready for me, ok?" Iruka hadn't realized he'd stopped breathing, but as his eyes landed on the thick rod before him that was easily 8 and a half inches long if not a bit longer and the girth alone made Iruka want to shy away and hide his average sized man hood away. Slowly ignoring the hand around his member he used his hands to shyly hide his man hood. Pre cum smeared on the palm of his hand as he looked away ashamed of himself and his physical physique. Kakashi withdrew his hand with a glare as both his hands went to grab a wrist.

"Iruka! Never hide from me! I have spent many a night seeing you as you are now, and never was I able to lay a single finger on you." Iruka eyed Kakashi warily and slowly allowed Kakashi to lower his hands away from his member. "Now again are you ok with me going any farther?" Iruka chewed his bottom lip for a moment before slowly nodding. Smiling Kakashi placed his hand back over the heated slightly wilted flesh and began to make slow pumps with his hands. Building up the pleasure to the best of his ability he waited till the first moan echoes through the room. Quickly grabbing more lotion and rubbing it between his fingers he placed his finger in Iruka's entrance.

Iruka gasped and bucked before gently squirming in an attempt to dislodge the appendage. Kakashi picked up the speed of his hand and the finger within was quickly forgotten as he began to thrust down on said finger. Slowly he placed his middle finger at the others entrance his eyes never leaving the face of the other. He waited patiently as Iruka began to thrust down harder on his fingers causing the other to impale himself. Kakashi smirk at the wanton actions of the other. Gently Kakashi scissored and curled his fingers searching for something.

Iruka cried out his body going rigid and his seed spilling over Kakashi's hand and their stomachs, quickly just as Iruka collapsed in a complete heap of relaxation Kakashi thrust inside the smaller body in one go without warning. Iruka cried out and grasped at Kakashi's shoulders, tears pricked his eyes and he panted as his body tensed realizing it had an 'unwelcomed' guest. Kakashi panted his eye brows knitted together as he waited for his lover to adjust, admittedly it was very cruel and egotistical of him to claim the virgin like he did but it was the easiest way he could think of without causing more pain. Sure he could have inched in slowly waiting each millisecond for the other to adjust and relax slightly before going further; but waiting till the body was in a state of euphoria and totally relaxed was better and then just like a very tough Band-Aid he'd do his penetration in one go.

Panting Iruka half heartedly glared at the other male his nails digging lightly into his shoulder. "Ow!" he growled out to the other male who winced ready to apologize but instead smirked as he grasped the still flaccid member and stroked as he slowly pulled out of the male and pushed back in.

"think of the bright side the worst part is over, it can only get better from here." Kakashi kept his thrusts slow waiting and when he hit Iruka prostate sending the boy into spasms of pleasure it was then that Kakashi picked up the pace.

Iruka had tears streaking his cheeks panting the pleasure so much that it was beginning to cause pain. "Kakashi, please I can't, no more!" Iruka begged Kakashi ignored the plea and wiped sweat off his brown as he lowered his head to nuzzle the tanned column of flesh landing over the pulse point.

"I love you, Iruka." Kakashi panted into the others ear before clamping down tightly on Iruka's shoulder insuring to leave a mark for all to see. He tensed and his seed spilled into the others canal his hand grasping the member almost painfully before he gave off a few final thrust sending Iruka far over the edge. Iruka tried to scream but all that came out was a gasp before black covered his vision and he lost consciousness.

Iruka opened his eyes to the soft pitter patters of rain hitting the tin roof. He wanted to move but just couldn't bring himself to do so. Slowly he felt his head loll to the side and smiled softly when he was met with a shock of silver hair. Kakashi curled lightly around his midsection. Iruka took in his surroundings a little more. He noticed that the sheets had been changed and that he had even been cleaned. He blushed at the memory and how embarrassed he was, to think he lost consciousness. Slowly he eyed the male and all sense or embarrassment fled as he noticed that a leg was swung over his as was the soldiers arm. Who would have thought such an intimidating man would be such a cuddler.

Iruka lay down and closed his eyes listening to the soft rain fall. Suddenly Iruka shot up from his spot with a gasp stirring Kakashi from his sleep. "Iruka? Love, what's the matter?"

Iruka looked at Kakashi wide eyed. "I forgot the laundry!" he quickly made to get out of bed but winced and flopped back down.

Kakashi snickered before eyeing the male before him. "Mah, I wouldn't move too much you'd be surprised even with preparation how much damage I can do to your ass-" Iruka smacked Kakashi rather painfully as he tried to control a horrible blush. Grumbling Kakashi pounced the other male, pinning him to the bed by his wrists. "Now you gonna have to be punished for that!" he glared daringly at the other.

Iruka gasped but smiled fondly causing Kakashi to loosen his grip on the tanned males wrists. Slowly Iruka pulled his hands free and placed them on Kakashi's cheeks before leaning up and kissing the pale man on the lips. Just a simple chaste kiss but it was enough to make the soldier melt into the touches of the other. Slowly he lay on Iruka's lap only a thin silk like sheet separating skins. "I love you, my traveling soldier…"

Kakashi smiled softly and nuzzled the slim belly of the male beneath him. _'and I love you my soul, who waited for this soldier to come home.'_

* * *

**_hope you enjoyed! please ,please, please, I beg of you Read and Review! (R&R), also I like no flames...I know I have poor grammar and spelling and don't always catch my mistakes in the read through so no need to point it out lol, _**

**_ thanks,_**

**_ -Sigh-Ah_**


End file.
